Semiramis
Semiramis is an Animalian politician, former Sigurimi official and former soldier serving under the Animalian Patriotic Front. She is also the girlfriend of Ramiz. Name Whilst Ramiz was named after Ramiz Alia Semiramis was named after his wife. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Brittany like Ramiz though others often think she is another type of French dog despite the fact Semiramis is also Albanian. During her guerrilla days off duty Semiramis wears a white long sleeved T-Shirt, a black knee length skirt, black tights and black pumps but on duty she wears a white blouse, a brown military jacket, a dark green skirt and a black belt across her waist with black boots. In her government days she wears the clothing she wore in her Sigurimi days which consists of a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt and standard coloured tights with high heeled shoes and on the occasion a blue jacket. Personality In her Sigurimi days Semiramis was well known for her efficiency and though she was sympathetic towards those imprisoned she treated her victims the same way Maria treated her victims during her time in the Securitate or Lydia treated her victims during her time in the KGB and her beauty and cruelty often gave her nicknames such as "The Beautiful Beast", "Beast i Sigurimi" which means "The Beast of the Sigurimi" and also by the ones who really hated her "Hyena e Sigurimi" or "Ajo-Wolf" which means "The She-Wolf" because she was beautiful on the outside but had the tactics and cruelty of a wolf. When Ramiz met her she was distrustful of him at first but then grew to like him and Ramiz says it was her that made him a wandering dog. In 1989 during the fall of Communism in Eastern Europe Ramiz encouraged Semiramis to come with him but she refused however it was not until Ramiz told her that if she did not leave the next year she would most likely be in prison for her role in the Sigurimi. Due to her time in a secret police and intelligence agency Semiramis is a very experienced character and a very aggressive one in battle shown during the street brawls between the Animalian Patriotic Front and the Animalian National Socialist Union but her aggression manages to keep her safe because although she is aggressive in battle and a rebellious and defiant one she manages to survive every kidnapping attempt on her made by the A.U.F and alongside her boyfriend, Ilir and Rexhep every arrest attempt made by the police. As her nicknames have implied Semiramis is a beautiful character but she can also be very cruel and is also shown to be an expert at hand to hand combat like a lot of other females in the A.P.F. She is said to use hand to hand fighting rather than firearms on the battlefield. Off the battlefield though she is a friendly character towards allies which also includes the National Protection Process and the Fox Junta and is shown to like young children. Though Semiramis is a manipulative character she is also assuring and manages to get Katie to be involved with the others who sing "Anthro girls sing". When it comes to her government days though Semiramis is much more calmer, focused and serious. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Heroes